clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Chat
Quick Chat is a feature in Club Penguin Island that allows players to quickly use pre-defined phrases, in a similar way to the Fast Chat feature in the Toolbar from Club Penguin. There are two different kinds of phrases, one of which has a dark blue background and is available everywhere, while the second kind has a light blue background and varies depending on the player's current location. The first kind of phrase also each have an animation that the player's penguin performs while the phrase is being said. Additionally, emojis can be accessed from Quick Chat. List of phrases General :"Worst. Day. Ever." was removed in the 1.1.1 update. "*shrug*" was removed in 1.8.0, but was added back in 1.10.5. "Party in my iggy!" was added in 1.8.0. "Check it" was added in 1.10.5. Beacon Boardwalk General *To the Migrator *To the Welcome Plaza! *Wanna ride the ziplines? *Where's the statue pointing? *Jump in the hot spring *Come to Coconut Cove *Lunch at the Foodtrekker! *Let's swim! *Race to the top of the Lighthouse! *Hi there, Aunt Arctic The Migrator *Ahoy, me hearties *Batten down the hatches *Waddle the plank, scallywag! *I challenge ye to a duel! *Yo ho ho *They're attacking! Repeal boarders! Water *Let's say hi to the new penguins *Ready to blast off? *The water ripples where geysers appear *Tilt-o-tube is about to startPrior to the 1.6.0 update, the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seven messages were "Watch out for penguins fishing!", "Want to chill out on the ice?", "Let's hit this geyser!", and "I see one!" respectively. *Who will win the Tilt-o-tube? *Tilters ready? Let's go! *They're gonna fall off…! *See seaweed? Grab it! Hot springs *The water is perfect *This is heated by hot sauce *Ultimate relaxation *So many bubbles... *I'm. Never. Leaving. *Jump in the spring! *Jump into the cold water for a rush! Fishing dock *Are the fish biting? *Good catch today *Fishing derby! *You won't believe what I caught! *It was GIGANTIC! I swear! *How do I get bait? Foodtrekker *The daily special, please! *Who's hungry? **is boss* *Can I take your order? *Order UP! *Ready for the bill? Welcome Plaza *Get ready to DANCE! *The timer's counting down... *It's trampoline time! *The Welcome Shop sells Party BlastersPrior to the 1.1.1 update, the message was "The Welcome Market sells Party Blasters" *There's a secret in the mosaic. *It's almost here... Water Slide *Come sit! *Welcome to the picnic *What did you bring to eat? *To the waterslide! *Make a wish at the fountain! *The slide was built during the gold rush Pahtaitoh Island *Ahoy, matey! *En garde! *Want to join me crew? *You can be me first mate! *Let's sing a piratey song! *Yo ho ho, a pirate's life for me! *Only the true of heart make it here *Penglantians called this Pahtaitoh Island Coconut Cove General *Swim out to the island! *Let's get on stage! *River ride time! *What's behind the waterfall? **suntans* *Jump on the blob! *Lifeguards, help! **is shark* *Who made the ruins? Campfire *That was the volcano, not me. *Know any ghost stories? *The little boat sells squid sticks. *Got marshmallows? *Come sit! *It was a dark and stormy night... *Is something burning?! *That's a Beta Hat on the rock! Stage *More guitar! *Anchors Aweigh! *DRUM SOLO! *Wicked keytar! *Everybody do the Fluffy! *ENCORE! *Put your flippers in the air!Prior to the 1.7.1 update, the message was "Penguin Band Reunion Tour!" *The stage is getting hot! Lifeguard area *No running! *Everyone ok? **throws lifering* *Everyone out! *Take turns on the airbag *How's the current today? *Looking good from up here! Water currents *Time to tube! *Is that a buoy? *Tubing is life *Did you see a squid **waves to the beach* *I'm getting thirsty *Great view from here! Southwest island *Bring on the rock! *One two...One two THREE FOUR! *Let's hear it for the drums! *HELLO CLUB PENGUIN! *Any requests? *Quick, more keytar! *Everyone sign along! *Let's light this stage up! Floating deck *Best spot in the cove *Watch out for the zipline *Cannonball! *They're coming in fast! *Think I can jump to the airbag? *Is there a free towel? *Platform party! *Anyone have a piñata? Ruins *Are these really old? *What's that stone with the hole? *The zipline goes to the floating platform *Want to play archaeologists? *Have you heard of a black pearl? *I've seen that spiral before... *To the Sea Caves! The Sea Caves General *Share air! *Follow me! *I'll follow you. *Watch out for trapper plants! *Where is the throne? *Can you swim all the way down? *What's at the bottom? *Hey look, bubbles Surface *The Sea Caves go VERY deep. *Another ship crashed here? *That spiral symbol is everywhere... *I hear there's a treasure! *The cave is lit by crystals *Watch this dive! *Big jump from the balcony! *The crabs in here are tough. Entrance *Oooh shiny. *The race is to the left *Are there any mermaids? *Have you heard of Penglantis? *Who built all this? **is mermaid* *Who needs a partner? *I know the story of how this sank... Race Course *GO GO GO! *Boost to win! *Avoid those cacti! *Close race! *Great swimming everyone. *Best time yet! *I got squidded! *Don't forget air! Party Sub *I heard this is a spy sub. *Ain't no party like a sub party! *Sonar says: GLOWSTICK PARTY! *Disco ball to full power! *What made these bite marks? *Turn up the SUB-woofers *The pipe leads to treasure! *DIVE DIVE! Oh wait... Throne Room **is royalty* **is guard* *I'm in jail! *I'll free the prisoners! *Behold the magic sceptre! *That's MY throne! *Thank you my subjects! *Someone protect me! Glow Grotto *What wondrous creatures *Whoa! Wild colors, dude *Glowsticks are sold here *This is as deep as it gets *We made it! *Race you to the top! *Great place for deep thoughts. *Underwater GLOW PARTY! Crab Den *It's getting hotter. *Aww, cute crabs. *Yikes! Lava! *Is this where hot sauce comes from? *Nice place you got here. *Hey, don't pinch! *Do you guys know Klutzy? *So many crystals at the end. Mt. Blizzard General *Want to get some hot chocolate? *Snowball fight! *Did you see the yeti footprints? *Race you up the rock wall! *Let's race! *I can see the whole island from here *There are some fossils up there! *The snow tastes different up here Crate Co. *Watch for deliveries *Throw snowballs at the targets *Special delivery! *This letter is for the North Pole *Firing mail cannon in 3, 2, 1… *Is that a Z in the logo? *Work together on the deliveries *I'll be the postmaster Tube Smithy *Hey! There's a hole in my tube! *My tube's in the shop *Do you have tube air fresheners? *I'll patch that right up for you *This is the Tube Smithy *What's a smithy? *Good as new! Gary's Lab *What's Gary's computer password? *The snow, it's densifying! *I'm observing space! *Eureka! *Gadzooks! *Pass me that magnifying glass *The claw! *What's in the ice block? Runoff Rapids *Welcome to Runoff Rapids! *They say there's gold in the water *Cheer on the racers! *What did they mine here? *Race you to the Snowmelt Shop *Will my tongue stick to the bridge? *Can waterfalls freeze? *Who built this bridge? Campsite *Let's set up camp *Do you hear howling? *AWOOOOoooo *Are those yeti prints real? *I smell soup… *Smells like yeti *The yeti's existence is unproven *What kinds of bones are these? Track stands *That's one super tuber! *I'm the best tube racer around *Anyone have racing advice? *Go Blue Team! *Look at them go *I'm their biggest fan *Go Red Team! *Get a touchdown! Snowmelt Shop *Fresh hot chocolate here! *Picked the Choklidium this morning *Mmmm mmm smells great! *Best. Job. Ever. *Extra marshmallows? *Order up! *One mug, please *Bean bag chairs are the comfiest Rescue Hut *I know first aid! *Need some help? *Are you cold or hurt? **wraps bandages* *Report any accidents *Climb with a buddy *Any calls come in on the radio? *Safety first, everyone Trampoline 3000 *Who can bounce the highest? *Look ma, I'm flying! *But, I'm AFRAID of heights! *I call the orange one! *I want the green one! *Come jump with me *Throw a snowball when you bounce *Let's see if we can break the gauge! Race start lines *Racers, start your tubes *Into the gates on 3 *1, 2, 3! *I'm going for the high score! *Who's that famous tuber? *Is Rookie's shack going to fall? *Go, go, go! *Tube racing is life CPSN station *Welcome, penguin pals, to CPSN *Club Penguin Sports Network live *EPIC BAIL! *I'll work the camera *Let's watch the highlights *They won by a flipper! *It's a great day for tube racing *Let's check out the leaderboard Island Central General *I'm in the mood for dancing *I'll protect our town *What's our first stop? *I'd like to apply for a job *Let's hit the shops *How about lunch at Franky's? *All penguins are welcome! *You better believe I'll swim the canal Team Dance Battle *I got moves for miles *Just gotta waddle to the music *Let's see what you got *Sick! *The dance floor is heating up! *Did you see that? *Best dance team EVER! *Spin it, DJ Cadence! DJ Cadence's Studio *The party starts now! *What does this button do? *Let's make a new track! *Does Franky ever record here? *You can feel the creative vibes in here Igloos & Interiors and Igloo Trams *What's new in igloos?Prior to the 1.8.0 update, the first, third, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth messages were "I'll check the engine on the tram", "These bolts need tightening", "Can't wait for Igloos & Interiors to open!", "We're going to need builders", "I can take your application", and "How would you decorate an igloo?" respectively. *Any repairs needed? *I just redecorated my igloo *This is gonna be a smooth ride home *Anyone having an igloo party? *Take the tram to the igloos *Interiors & Igloos is Rory's shop *Which way to Snowy Pine Estates? Disney Shop *Welcome to the Disney Shop *We have outfits from many Disney films *Today we're featuring characters from… *Want to have a Disney dress-up party? *Guess who I'm dressed as! *Take a look around, it's free to browse *What's your favorite outfit? *Mike Wazowski outfits are trending Busking stations *Mic check, mic check, 1-2-3 *Want to join me in a duet? *We are the penguins, we are the penguins *We may be different *Everyone can call it home *Nous sommes les pingouins *Nós somos os penguins *Somos los pingüinos Franky's *Welcome to Franky's *Can I take your order? *One pipin' hot pizza coming up *Can I get extra hot sauce? *Now THAT'S a spicy pizza! *DEEEEEE-licious! *Excuse me, my pizza is on fire *I'd like to speak to the manager Waterpark (only during the Summer Splashdown) *CANNONBALL! *Marco! *Polo! *Wanna race? *Lifeguard, reporting for duty! *Great day for a swim *Let's slide! *Woooooo! Underground Diner *Can I help you? *Right this way *What can I get for you? *One pizza coming up! *Can I speak to the manager? *What a strange place for a diner *Looks like Franky's got competition *What an incredible smell you've discovered Ink or Swim *Here fishy fishy *I smell ink… *Nooo! *no squid no squid no squid *How's that ink? *YEEEEAH! Igloos *Great set up! *This is where the party's at! *Let's invite more friends *Welcome to my home *Check out my new furniture *It's a bit of a fixer-upper *Want to visit my igloo next? *This is my favorite place to be Penglantian Vault *How do I get out of here? *Let's solve this together *This way *I know where the exit is *There's a secret this way *Let's race to the end! *These slopes are great for tubing *I'm the king of Penglantis! Dungeon Hub *Follow me, heroes! *I'm looking for fellow adventurers *Let's go together and split the loot *Forsooth, it smells in here *Show yourself, scaly worm! *I need food badly! *Anyone have a magic potion? Slime spa *Find the gems to unlock the gate! *What a devious dungeon! *The floor is slime… for real! *This restaurant has great atmosphere *Let us feast! Slime den *Aha! The Duke & Duchess of Slime live here *Ick! I got slimed! *Defeat them with swords and snow! *Those thrones look comfy *Let's warm up by the fire Scorn's room *Ready, aim, fire! *Watch for his dragon breath *C'mon Scorn! *Hold the line! *The knights of old fought bravely *You'll never reach the island, Scorn! Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve using Quick Chat. Trivia *Two pairs of messages from the general section of phrases have the same actions as each other: "Hi" and "Bye" have the same animation, and "Follow me!" and "Party in my iggy!" have the same as well. Names in other languages Notes